Veneficus Per Vis Past Revealed
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: This is another side story for Veneficus Per Vis... It is where Luke returns to finish his training with Master Yoda who passes away. Author warning: This story has a little give away in the ending of Veneficus Per Vis.


**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis - Past Revealed

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** This is another side story to Veneficus Per Vis. It starts where Luke comes back to Yoda to complete his training only to find Yoda sick and on the verge of passing away.

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**Veneficus Per Vis - Past Revealed**

******EXTERIOR: **YODA'S HOUSE - DAGOBAH

Once again, Artoo found himself waiting around in the damp environs of the swamp planet, and he's none too happy about it.  
Beeping to himself and turns to look at Yoda's cottage were Luke once again is inside. A warm yellow light escaped the oddly shaped windows to fight the gloom.

**INTERIOR: YODA'S HOUSE**

Yoda tapped the tip of his walking stick across the earthen floor of the cottage.

"Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda stated looking at Luke

Luke who was sitting down in a corner of the cramped space looked down because he was caught

"No... of course not." Luke stuttured

"I do, yes, I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak. When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm?" stated Yoda chuckling to himself

Chuckling Yoda then coughed and hobbles over toward his bed.

"Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have." stated Yoda hobbling to his bed

Yoda lies down on his bed, with great effort coughing.

"Master Yoda, you can't die." Luke said sounding very upset

"Strong am I with the Force... but not that strong! Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things ... the way of the Force." Yoda stated coughing

"But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training." Luke proclaimed

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need." Yoda stated coughing

Sighing Yoda lied back on his bed.

"Then I am a Jedi?" Luke stated shocked

"Ohhh. Not yet. One thing remains... Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will." Yoda said shaking his head

Luke stayed silent for a long moment, screwing up his courage... He finally asked the one question he had hoping to find an answer for.

"Master Yoda... is Darth Vader my father?" Luke asked clearly hoping for an answer

Yoda's eyes are full of weariness and compassion. Luke watched as an odd, sad smile creases his face. He turns painfully on his side, away from Luke.

"Mmm... rest I need. Yes... rest." Yoda proclaimed trying to avoid the question

Luke watched him, each moment an eternity.

"Yoda, I must know." Luke stated

Yoda coughed and then sighed

"Your father he is." replied Yoda sighing

Luke stared at Yoda shocked and upset.

"Told you, did he?" asked Yoda

"Yes." whispered Luke

A new look of concern crosses Yoda's face. He closes his eyes.

"Unexpected this is, and unfortunate..." Stated Yoda

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Luke said his voice sounding angry and upset

Yoda opens his eyes again and studies the youth. Gathering all his strength he then replied

"No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him... that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden were you." Yoda replied coughing

"Well, I'm sorry." Luke stated

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." Yoda said looking at Luke

Yoda then beckoned Luke closer.

"Luke...Luke...Do not...Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Luke, when gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke... There is... another...Sky...Sky...walker." Yoda said struggling to breath

Catching his breath. A shiver runs through the ancient green creature, and Luke watched as he dies... Luke stared at his dead master and watched as he disappeared in front of his eyes.

******EXTERIOR:** DAGOBAH SWAMP

Wandering back to where his ship is sitting Luke sighed ignoring Artoo as he beeps a greeting he then kneeled down and began to help Artoo with the ship, then stopping and shakes his head clearly upset.

"I can't do it, Artoo. I can't go on alone." stated Luke

"Yoda will always be with you." Ben's spirit stated

Luke looked up to see the shimmering image of Ben Kenobi standing there before him.

"Obi-Wan! Why didn't you tell me?" Luke stated upset

The ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi approached Luke.

"You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." Luke stated clearly upset

Obi-Wan sighed and walked closer to Luke sitting down on a log.

"You father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true... from a certain point of view." Obi-Wan said looking at Luke

"A certain point of view!" Luke yelled turning away

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view." Obi-Wan stated

Luke who is still clearly upset is unresponsive.

Obi-Wan studied him in silence for a moment.

"I don't blame you for being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happened to your father was my fault."Obi-Wan stated looking at the night sky

Obi-Wan paused sadly.

"Anakin was a good friend. In fact he was family." Obi-Wan said sighing

Luke turned to Obi-Wan with interest at this news. As Obi-Wan spoke, Luke settled on a stump, mesmerized.

"When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. Within time he met your mother Harry and fell in love... I in turn met Harry's sister Padme who at the time was a Senator and former Queen. The two of us fell in love much like your mother Harry and your father Anakin. We had decided to hold a secret wedding together with your parents who also married in secret due to the rule of Jedi's un-allowed to marry and fall in love." Obi-Wan said sighing

Luke looked at Obi-Wan shocked and completly entranced.

Obi-Wan sighed and went on.

"When your parents, Padme and I got married in secret it was the happiest moment of our lives however that was not to last. I thought that with the marraige your father would concentrate his power in protecting your mother Harry and so I continued to train him in hopes that he would not only become as strong as Yoda but to also hope that he would defeat the darkside in order to protect Harry. I however was wrong..." Said Obi-Wan sighing

Luke looked at Obi-Wan and smiled slightly finally glad to know his mother's name.

"There's still good in him." Proclaimed Luke

"I also thought he could be turned back to the good side. It couldn't be done. He is more machine now than man. Twisted and vile." Obi-Wan stated looking at Luke

"I can't do it, Ben." Luke said looking down at the ground

"You cannot escape your destiny." Obi-Wan stated

"I tried to stop him once but I couldn't do it." Sighed Luke looking straight at Obi-Wan

"Vader humbled you when first you met him, Luke...but that experience was part of your training. It taught you, among other things, the value of patience. Had you not been so impatient to defeat Vader then, you could have finished your training here with Yoda. You would have been prepared." Obi-Wan said

"But I had to help my friends." Luke stated sighing

"And did you help them? It was they who had to save you. You achieved little by rushing back prematurely, I fear." Obi-Wan asked grinning

"I found out Darth Vader was my father." proclaimed Luke whilst looking up at the sky

Obi-Wan sighed

"To be a Jedi, Luke, you must confront and then go beyond the dark side - the side your father couldn't get past. Impatience is the easiest door - for you, like your father. Only, your father was seduced by what he found on the other side of the door, and you have held firm. You're no longer so reckless now, Luke. You are strong and patient. And now, you must face Darth Vader again!" Stated Obi-Wan

"I can't kill my own father." Luke yelled

Obi-Wan sighed at Luke's statement

"Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope." Stated Obi-Wan hoping that it would change the young Jedi's mind

Luke became silent and then remembered what Yoda had said to him before he passed away.

"Yoda spoke of another." Luke whispered

Obi-Wan sighed knowing that the conversation would have come up sooner or later.

"The other he spoke of is your twin sister." Replied Obi-Wan

"But I have no sister." Luke stated shocked

"Hmm. To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous." Obi-Wan said remembering the past

"Leia! Leia's my sister." Luke stated in realization

"Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit. But they could be made to serve the Emperor." Obi-Wan proclaimed

Sighing Luke looked into the distance whilst trying to comprehend his thoughts.

Obi-Wan continued on

"When your father left, he didn't know your mother was pregnant. Your mother and I knew he would find out eventually, but we wanted to keep you both as safe as possible, for as long as possible. So I took you to live with his step-brother Owen on Tatooine... and Leia to live as the daughter of Senator Organa, on Alderaan." Obi-Wan said

Luke turned a little and settled near Obi-Wan to hear the rest of the tale.

"The Organa household was high-born and politically quite powerful in that system. Leia became a princess by virtue of lineage... no one knew she'd been adopted, of course. But it was a title without real power, since Alderaan had long been a democracy. Even so, the family continued to be politically powerful, and Leia, following in her foster father's path, became a senator as well. That's not all she became, of course... she became the leader of her cell in the Alliance against the corrupt Empire. And because she had diplomatic immunity, she was a vital link for getting information to the Rebel cause. That's what she was doing when her path crossed yours... for her foster parents had always told her to contact me on Tatooine, if her troubles became desperate." Obi-Wan stated

Luke who was overwhelmed by the truth was suddenly very protective of his new found twin sister.

"But you can't let her get involved now, Ben. Vader will destroy her." Stated Luke trying to protect his twin

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. Luke looked just like Harry when he had protected Padme and Anakin.

"Do not worry... She hasn't been trained in the ways of the Jedi the way you have, Luke ... but the Force is strong with her, as it is with all of your family. There is no avoiding the battle. You must face and destroy Vader!" Obi-Wan stated


End file.
